The Dark days, and the love that brought light
by Kratos auron
Summary: I know it's been a long time sonce I've updated though but.. Mithos has been defeated. Lloyd begins to realize the love that he has for Sheena, and his own desires. But with constant problems, and Kuchinawa reapers, there seems to be no hope for Lloyds lo
1. A little date

Is this Love? Todd small

"Not even Yggdrasill... Mithos, could stop this from happening." Came a deep voice from the sword in Lloyd's hands. "Do you still intend to try?"

Lloyd held the blade up in the air. "I said I'm doing it, So I'm doing it. It's not like we have a choice."

The sword was silent for a moment. "Very well." It finnaly answered. Mana shot from the tip of the blade and flew twords the great seed. Moments later, the mana bounced off. The blade dissapered from Lloyds hands.

"It's no good, The mana is being deflected!" He cried.

Sheena looked up at the seed. "It cant be, Is the seed dead?"

The exsphere on Lloyds hand began to glow with an immense light. "No, don't go, Please wake up!" With these words, giant wings shot from Lloyds back. He lunged into the air.

Sheena growled in anger. "I can't take this. SYLPH!" She cried.

The three faires appeared before her. "What is it summoner?" They asked.

Sheena looked up at the sky. "Take me up to Lloyd." She said.

The faires bowed. "As you wish." They dissapered and Sheena began to fly up to Lloyd. Lloyd smiled as shenna came to his side. He grabbed her hand to steady her.

"It looks like Derris-Kharlan stoped moving away." She said.

Lloyd nodded. "Yeah, but why? The eternal sword is gone." Suddenly the blade reapered before Lloyd and Sheena. "The eternal sword!" Lloyd exclaimed and took the blade in his hands.

Sheena wraped her hands around Lloyds. "Thank the heavens!" She said.

Lloyd smiled as both he and Sheena lifted the sword into the air. "This is our final wish, Eternal sword."

"Please return life to this dead seed." Sheena added.

"I'm begging you, Please wake up." Both he and Sheena looked at eachother and smiled. They used thier combined strength to swing the blade through the air, and together they cried, "Rise Giant Kharlan Tree!"

----------------------------------------------

A week had passed since then. Sheena was standing on the outskirts of Mizuho. She and Lloyd had saved the entire world in that one moment they had spent together in the air. She sighed and wished she could relive the moment. Suddenly she spotted something in the sky. "Lloyd!" She cried in excitement.

Lloyd set down his rehaird. "Hey Sheena, Did you already forget? We promised to go on a new journey together."

Sheena blushed lightly. "I must look like crap, just let me get ready first."

Lloyd grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the rehaird. "What are you taliking about? You've never looked better."

Sheena blushed as Lloyd kicked into the air. "Hold on!" He advised. Sheena wrapped her arms around Lloyd's waist and sighed in relief. She leaned forward and placed her head on Lloyds shoulder. "Tired eh? Need a break?" He asked.

Sheena nodded. "The people of Mizuho have been working nonstop, preparing to go to Sylvarant." She said.

Lloyd smiled. "Good, 'cause I've got a supprise." He handed Sheena a pink ribbon. "Cover your eye's."

Sheena sighed but decided to play along. She tied the ribbon around her eyes, then returned her arms around Lloyds waist. "Give me a hint." She said.

Lloyd smirked. "That would tottaly ruin the supprise. Don't you think?"

Sheena blushed and did not answer. She felt really stupid. She felt a small jolt as the rehaird set down. She reached for the back of the ribbon, but Lloyd stopped her. "Not yet." He said and grabbed her hand. All Sheena could do was allow Lloyd to lead her as the ribbon blinded her. She felt a small rumbling beneth her feet, and Lloyd squezed her hand reasuringly. After hearing a door open and close, Lloyd finnaly said, "Ok, now you can take it off." Sheena unwrapped the ribbon and gasped.

They where in the fifth floor VIP room in altamiria. The setting sun could be seen through the lage balcony window. Lloyd stepped onto the balcony and offered his hand to her. "Care to join me?" He asked.

Sheena could feel the blood rush to her face and the butterflies in her stomach churn as she allowed her hand to be takken by Lloyds. They both starred out at the scenery for a long time. The sun painted the sky with many purples and pinks before a disturbing rumble interupted the scene. Sheena clutched her stomach. "I'm sorry." She said. "Guess I'm a little hungry."

Lloyd smiled. "Dont worry, you get ready, I'll go to Floor three and order us a dinner." With that he left the room.

"What do you mean get, Oh." Sheena began, but she spotted a box on the bed. On it was a small tag that read. "For Sheena." Inside was a wounderfull aqua blue dress. The shoulders where simple strands of cloth, and the bust and torso hugged her body tightly. At the waist, it burst into a Wounderous silky skirt that flowed along with Sheena's every move. Sheena smiled. He bought this for me?

She stepped into the elevator and rode it down to floor two. In a moment she spotted Lloyd in one of the back tables. She took her seat across from him at the small table. A large array of food was already there. Sheena gasped when she saw Lloyd and blushed very deeply. He was dressed in a nobleman outfit, and large golden strands of silk flowed from the ribbon around his neck. He looks... Handsome!

"I hope you'r hungry." Lloyd said, as her took a bowl of ramen made by the one and only master chef.

Sheena smiled. "Well duh!" She took a bowl of Curry, and began to chop a pineapple. Lloyd laughed.

"Still doing that pineapple thing?" He asked.

Sheena blushed and nodded. "Of course. It's better this way."

-------------------------------------------------------

Once both Lloyd and Sheena where both sattified they boarded the elevator once more. Sheena looked over at Lloyd. "Thank you Lloyd, this has been fun." She said, brushing her new dress from the crumbs of the dinner.

Lloyd smiled. "Well, I couldnt think of a beter way to start a new journey except a happy one."

Sheena nodded. "Yes, Happy."

Lloyd gasped when they entered the room. "Oh crap, I forgot to tell them we'd need Two beds."

Sheena flinched lightly. "Why would we need two?" She asked.

For the first time that night, Lloyd blushed. "Well, I thought that maybe you wouldnt want to sleep in the same bed. Y'know, not enough room."

Sheena eased up. "Don't worry, I wont mind sharring a bed." She said and stepped closer to Lloyd.

"That's good. I didnt want you to be angry with me." He said.

Sheena wrapped her arms around Lloyd. "I could never be angry with you." She said and pressed her lips against his.

Lloyd was tense at fist, but then relaxed into the kiss, and returned it with just as much Love and affection, as Sheena was givving him. Outside, the moon semed to glow brighter as the young couple expressed thier love


	2. One more day to relax

Chapter 2

Sheena stretched and yawned as the Sun outside the rooms window woke her. She looked over at Lloyd, who was still sleeping. Yesterday, he had brought her here, to Altamiria for a "new journey" Celebration. Sheena however though it was more of a...

She gently got out of the bed as not to wake Lloyd. She walked over to the balcony and let the wind blow across her for a while. She pulled the ribbon from her hair, allowing it to fall down onto her shoulders for the first time in a long time. Since she was a little girl, to be exact. She slipped off her night gown and returned her original clothes to thier rightfull place on her body.

Sheena smiled as she folded up the blue dress Lloyd had gotten her. She decided to mail it back home to Mizuho to make sure it was not damaged during thier journey.

Lloyd Yawned loudly as he finnaly awoke. "Oh, Sheena... you're already awake?" He asked rubbing his eye's furiously.

Sheena nodded. "Yeah. Hey Lloyd, wasn't kratos supposed to meet you at the tower of Salvation today?" She asked.

This woke Lloyd fully. "Crap, your right!" he jumped out of the bed and grabbed the wing pack on the dresser. "I hope you don't mind this." He said to Sheena.

Sheena shook her head. "No, not at all. Now let's hurry, before we're late."

Sheena got on the rehaird behind Lloyd and wrapped her arms around his waist. Lloyd kicked off the ground and set off twords the tower of Salvation. it was now that Sheena realized she had forgoten to tie her hair back up. She reached behind her head to retie the ribbon.

"Don't." Lloyd said.

Sheena cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Don't tie your hair back up." Lloyd said. He looked back at her. "I forgot to tell you this morining, but I really like your hair that way."

Sheena blushed lightly, and placed the small ribbon back in her clothes pocket. "All right. I'll keep it down for you." She said with a slightly playfull tint in her voice.

-------------------------------------------------

Kratos stood waiting at the destroyed tower as Lloyd set down the Rehaird. "Ah, Lloyd, you finnaly arrived.I see you brought some company." He said looking over at Sheena. "Nice new hair style." He said.

Sheena sighed. "I don't see what's so diffrrent."

"Anyway, getting back to buisness." Kratos said, returning his gaze to Lloyd. "I must go to Derris-Kharlan. If a half-Elf of Cruicius remains, the other half-elfs will have no place to live."

"No!" Lloyd said sharply.

"What!" Kratos exclaimed.

"I said no!" Lloyd said again. "I just figured out your my father only a week ago, and you'r already trying to leave me behind!"

"That's not what I'm doing, I..." Kratos stamered.

"And Yuan is staying isn't he?" Lloyd continued. "He's from Cruxis as well is he not?"

Kratos sighed. "Lloyd, I must leave, plese understand."

"I can't!" Lloyd exclaimed. "you already missed my teen years! you've got to stay here and watch me become a man! You have to stay and guide me if I get into trouble. I need you here!" Lloyd bellowed.

"Lloyd..." Sheena said quietly under her breath.

Kratos gave a rare chuckle. "All right Lloyd.I guess there is no going around you'r logic.I will stay here. For the time being."

Lloyd sighed in relief. "Thanks... Dad."

"Feh..." Kratos replyed. "I will be waiting for you and Sheena at Heimdall. I suggest you two take one more day off to relax. You're oing to need it."

Lloyd turned to Sheena. "Well then, where do you want to go?" He asked.

Sheena thought for a little, before deciding. "Let's go to Isealia. I'm sure you want to see Dirk one more time before we set off."

Lloyd smiled. "Sure thing. Iselia it is."

-----------------------------------------------------

Noishe ran to Lloyd's side as he set down the rehaird. "What is it boy?" Lloyd asked.

Raine ran following noishe with a knife. "I simply must know what it's inside look like. I must disect it!" She cried following Noishe.

"Raine stop!" Sheena cried.

Raine blinked twice. "Oh, Oh Lloyd you're back? Welcome!" She said happily. "I hope you've been studying your multiplications."

Lloyd groaned in despair. "Not those! I hate school." he suddenly froze up at seeing Raine's expresion. "No, she's doing her thing again. Sheena save me!" He cried, running away from Raine, following him with the knife raised.

-------------------------------------

"Genis, Lloyd's here!" Raine called into her house as Sheena and Lloyd folowed her in. Lloyd had seven lumps on his head due to raines beating. Sheena simply laughed.

"It's not funny." Lloyd mumbled.

Colette steped out of Genis' room. "Oh, hey Lloyd." She said smiling at him.

"GENIS!" Raine bellowed. "NO GIRLS IN YOUR ROOM!"

"Aw come on, we wern't doing anything!" Genis argued as he also stepped out of his room. "Oh, Lloyd. Hey."

"You and Collete are going out?" Lloyd asked in disbelief.

"Yup!" Collete said happily, hugging Genis tightly.

"Save me!" Genis mouthed.

---------------------------------------

"Lloyd!" Dirk exclaimed as Lloyd walked into the house, with Sheena, Raine, Genis, and Collete following him, "Ah, I see you've brought half of Isealia as well." He said. "Guess I've got lots of cookin' to do."

"no, please let me help!" Raine said.

"AH! Run! Raine's cooking!" Lloyd cried rushing up to his room.

After a long while, the entire group sat at the table, eating a delicious array of food, made by dirk. Sheena helped, and also gave Raine little lessons. Raine sighed. "My cooking is hopeless."

"You've got that right!" genis said. Collete laughed, and Raine's cold palm met Genis' face.

"Bye!" Raine called as she, Collete and Genis all started back off twords Iselia.

Lloyd waved back from the balcony and walked back into his room. "Everyone seemed to like your hair this way Sheena." Lloyd said to her.

Sheena was sitting on Lloyds floor, staring at a strange model by his bed. (The master chef's disguise) "Yeah, I think I'm gonna keep it this way for a while." She answered.

"Well, time for bed. "Lloyd said yawning. "All this reunion crap has wore me out." He fell onto his bed and sighed in relief.

Sheena lie down next to him. "Are you ready for this journey?" She asked.

Lloyd nodded. "Being with you is all the preperation I need."

Sheena blushed deeply. "W... What do you mean by that?" She asked. But her words fell upon deaf ears. Lloyd was snoring softly. Sheena couldnt hold back a smile, and lay an arm across his side. She lay close to him, under the covers. She allowed Lloyds warmth to soothe her, and eventually put her to sleep.


	3. An empty heart, and a broken spirit

Lloyd woke up as the sun broke through his window. he yawned loudly, and looked over at Sheena. One of her arms was wrapped around Lloyds waist, while she slept. Lloyd carefully moved her hand away from him and got out of the bed. I'll let her sleep for a while longer." Lloyd thought to himself and headed downstairs. He sat down at the table and yawned again. He was not yet fully awake.

"Ah, you're awake." Dirk said walking in the front door, holding fresh vegitables in his arms.

Lloyd shook his head. "Physicaly. Not mentaly." He murmered.

Dirk set the vegitables in the sink and sat down next to his half-son. "So, you'r goin' off on a wounderous adventure with a lovely maiden. You'd better be able to protect her now, ya hear?" Dirk said.

Lloyd smiled. "Of course. I'd protect her with my life."

Dirk could not hold back a smile. "Ah, my son. You are on the edge of a very wounderfull thing. You may not yet realize it, but trust me whenI say this. That Sheena is something very special, and fraggile. Don't go an' ruin anythin' that has to yet begin."

Lloyd rubbed the back of his head. "O...kay. I didn't understand all of that. ButI get the main idea."

Just then, Sheena came down the stairs. She stretched her arms and sighed in relief. "Good morning Lloyd, Dirk." She said in a very happy mood.

"Well, you sure seem to be in bright spirits, atta' girl." Dirk said and handed her a rice ball. "I gone and tryed to make one of your recipies, sein as you an' Lloyd are goin' ta be gone for a while."

"Why, that's so sweet of you." Sheena said, taking the rice ball in her hands.

"Okay, Kratos wanted to meet us at Hiemdall. When do you want to leave Sheena?" He asked her.

Sheena swallowed the rest of her rice ball, and ran her fingers through her hair, which she now wore down to her shoulders. "Well, we don't want to keep Kratos waiting. Let's set off in about an hour."

Suddenly a loud pitched wailing could be heard from outside. "Lloyd wait!" It cried.

"Genis?" Lloyd guessed and oppened the door. Genis stood there panting heavily. "Hey Genis, why are you here?" He asked.

"Lloyd, take me with you!" Genis pleaded. "I need to get away from Collete. I never even wanted to date her. She just asked me one day, I couldnt answer, and she hasn't let up since. PLEASE let me go!" Genis pleaded with his best Innocent voice he could muster.

Lloyd smirked. "Oh, I dunno, Sheena what do you think?"

Sheena, understanding Lloyds hint frowned. "I don't know either. It was going to be just the two of us."

"Oh come on!" Genis cried in despair. "Don't leave me here! I'm gonna die if I don't get away from Collete. PLEASE!"

Lloyd laughed. "Oh fine, but you owe me big time buddy." He said.

Genis nodded. "Yes, Yes, I'll do anything!"

----------------------------------------------

Kratos sat on what used to be the stairs to the Heaimdall weapons shop. "Mithos. Rest in piece my friend." Kratos muttered under his breath. He looked over at the entrance of the village. Lloyd, Sheena and Genis had arrived. Kratos rose to his feet. "Lloyd. I'm guessing you had a good night?" He asked giving a little nudge twords Sheena.

Lloyds face switched an expresion that seemed to say, "DAD? I'm not that dirty!" Lloyd snorted. "Of course I did."

Genis snickered quietly. He soon had large lumps on his created by Lloyds fist.

"All right then. To buisness. Lloyd, gathering all the exspheres is not going to be and easy task. Exspecially with the Tetthe' alla bridge. Since you stopped me from going to Derris-Kharlan, I would like to accompany you."

Lloyd smiled. "Of course. I would have it no other way."

Kratos sighed in relief. "Thank you Lloyd."

Sheena nodded. "Okay then, where to first Lloyd?"

"um, okay." Lloyd said, looking up in thought. "How about we go to the human ranches that Raine didn't blow up. Those probably have some Exspheres left."

"Very well." Kratos said. "A wise first move."

"Yeah, Im good at things like this." Lloyd smirked.

"Only because you live only by instinct." Genis smarted. His head soon met Lloyd's fist for the second time in one day.

---------------------------------------

The journey was going along perfectly. The small group ran into no trouble while destroying the Human ranch's. "Wow, that was easier than I expected." Lloyd said, watching the final human ranch burn in the distance.

"Yeah." Sheena acknoledged. "It should have been harder than this."

Kratos looked down at the ground, deep in thought. "Yes, it should have been more difficult. Perhaps there is more going on here than meets the eye."

"What are you saying?" Genis asked. "That someone planned this."

"Precisely." a kind and gentle voice said.

Genis' eye's widened and he shot around faster than the others. "P...Presea?" He stuttered. Only feet away, stood Presea. "What are you doing here?" He asked, taking a step near her.

"Stop!" Presea cried, her axe quivering in her hand. "I... I'm not under my own control. Don't come any nearer!"

Genis stopped in midstep. "Presea, what's going on?" He asked.

Sheena and Lloyd stared at Genis. He was shaking. His fist's where clenching, and Sheena thought she saw a tear roll from Genis' eye. "Lloyd, what do we do?" She asked, wispering in his ear.

"We can't hurt presea. I don't know." Lloyd answered back.

Presea took a step closer to Genis, her axe sliding against the muddy ground, as she unwillingly dragged it. "It... It's Neflim." She managed to mutter.

"What?" Genis exclaimed. "Collete purified him from you, Didn't she?"

Presea took another step twords Genis. "We all thought she did, but that is not the case. He found some small part of my soul to take refuge, and now he's surfaced."

Even Kratos was disgusted. "To think anyone would do this to a little girl."

"Lloyd, we have to save her!" Sheena said.

"I know." Lloyd said, his hand on his sword's hilt's. He pulled his hand away from the handle. "But what are we supposed to do?"

Presea suddenly lunged forward and slashed wildly at Genis. Genis threw himself backwards, barely avoiding Presea's blade. He stumbled on a rock and fell over. "Genis no!" Presea cried as her Axe blade came down.

Sparks showered the ground as Lloyds fire blade parryed Presea's Axe. Lloyd held his blade inches from Genis, using all of his strength preventing Presea's axe from comeing any closer. "Presea, snap out of it." He said, sweat rolling down his face.

Presea, quickly pulled the axe from Lloyds blade and genis, to swing at an unsusspecting Lloyd. Blood splashed the ground as a cry of pain sounded out. Sheena fell to the ground, a deep gash in her stomach area. "Sheena!" Lloyd bellowed and rushed to her side.

Presea stared with wide eyes. "no, stop this!" She cried, trying to drive Neflim out of her.

Genis rose to his feet. "Crap, what am I gonna do?" Presea was losing her internal battle, and loseing badly.

Kratos walked slowly tword Sheena. "Lloyd, move."

Lloyd moved to the side as kratos placed his weapon gently on Sheena's wound. "First Aid!" He said and pulled the weapon away. His eye's widened in shock. "Lloyd, Take Sheena and get out of here now."

"What, What's wrong?" Lloyd bellowed in fear.

Kratos moved to the side. Sheena's wound had not only not healed, but it was spreading and getting worse. "Presea's blade has become so evil, that even I can't heal it's wounds."

"No..." Lloyd gasped. He picked Sheena up and cradeled her in his arms. "Sheena, hang on!" He wispered in her ear.

Sheena's eye's where glazing over, and she tried to move her mouth, yet no sound came out. "Don't try to talk." Lloyd said and ran off, away from the burning human ranch, and presea. "Sheena,I swear I won't let you die!" Lloyd thought and pulled a wing pack from his pocket. He threw it out in front of him, and the rehaird appered in a cloud of smoke. Lloyd stood Sheena up in front of him, and put his arms under her's supporting her, and reaching the stearing bar at the same time.

---------------------------

"Iceicle!" Genis cried and a small ice crystal shot from the ground. Presea easily broke through the shield with her axe and continued her pursuit of Genis.

Kratos allowed his wings to shoot from his back. "Presea stop!" He belloweed and blocked her swing, sparing Genis from a painfull wound.

"I... I cant!" Presea pleaded. A tear formed in her left eye as she swung again. Kratos barely managed to block this blow.

Genis growled. "Stop this Presea!" He bellowed and ran at her full speed. She plled her axe back, and swung at Genis full force. Genis tackled her and wrapped his arms around her. Presea's axe stopped in mid-swing as Genis clung to her tightly. "Presea, please don't do this."

Presea's eye's began to overflow with tears and her axe slipped from her grip. "Genis." She wispered and managed to wrap her arms around him. Deep inside of Presea, Neflim screamed in agony, and shoot out of her cruxius crystal. "Thank you Genis." Presea said, clinging to him tightly.

"Hey," Genis replyed, hanging on to her just as tightly. "I'll always be here for you."

-----------------------------------------

Lloyd nearly jumped off of his rehaird, with Sheena in his amrs as he reached Flanior. He rushed through the town, Sheena's blood creating a trail behind them. "Doctor!" Lloyd cried as he flung open the door to the doctors office.

"Oh my, If it Isn't Lloyd. What happened to her?" He asked rising to his feet, from his chair near the fire.

"No time to worry about that now! Loyd bellowed. "She's dying! She need's help now!"

"All right." the doctor said. "Lay her on the table." Lloyd did as he was told. He stepped back and allowed the doctor to examine Sheena's wound. "Oh my, this is very bad." He muttered.

"What is it?" Lloyd asked immediatly. "Is she going to make it?"

The doctor looked over at Lloyd. "She may make it, or she may not. The only thing that is certain is that she must be treated right away. you must leave while I conduct the operation."

Lloyd wanted to argue, but if he did that would prolong Sheena's treatment. "Fine!" Lloyd said quietly and walked out the door. "You'd better get me the moment the operation is done." Lloyd said before closing the door behind him.

--------------------------

Lloyd payed the Four-hundred gald payment at the inn and walked up to his room. He sighed as he opened the door and walked in. "I failed to protect her. I'm so useless." Lloyd said, burrying his head in his hands.

"I don't think you're useless Lloyd." Came a voice. Lloyd looked up to see presea, Genis, and Kratos standing in the hallway. It was presea who had spoken.

"Hey, you guys are all okay. Is presea better now?" Lloyd asked.

Genis nodded. "Yeah."

Presea smiled and wrapped an arm around Genis' shoulders. "And it's all because of Genis."

"Aw... come on now." Genis said, his face flushed cherry red. "Don't give me all the credit. I'd still like some of it though."

Lloyd chuckled lightly, but his spirits died again as he looked out the windw. He could see the balcony where he and Sheena had stood only day's before. He was just now begining to realize what Sheena had ment that day.

"So," Kratos began, walking into the room. He took a seat next to Lloyd." Do you know how Sheena is doing?"

Lloyd shook his head. "No idea. The doctor still hasn't finished working on her."

Presea sat down on the floor. "She looked really pretty with her hair down like that." She said, this having seen Sheena's new hairstyle for the first time earlier that day.

"Indeed." Kratos aknoledged.

Lloyd looked over at Kratos. "Hey, what's wrong? You don't look to well."

Kratos shook his head. "I don't know. I feel like I'm going to be sick."

Lloyd shrugged. "Maybe you need a vacation." Kratos laughed, a very, very rare laugh. "When this is all over, that's what I plan on doing."

Presea also looked slightly pale. Genis was the first to notice. "Hey, presea, are you feeling all right?" he asked.

Presea did not answer for a long time, before finnaly sayng. "I don't think that it's over. I can't belive that Nefliem is really gone."

Genis smiled at her. "Don't worry. We're never going to see the likes of him again."

Presea smiled. "Thank you Genis. It makes me happy to hear you say that."

A knock came at the door. "Lloyd, you told me to come over once the operation was complete."

Lloyd quickly rose to his feet and threw the door open. "How is she doc.? Is she going to be all right?" He blurted, not hiding any of his fear.

The doctor sighed. "I did all I can. She's asleap right now, and it looks as though she's going to make it. Just make sure she's not in any action for a few days to come now."

Lloyd nodded. "I understand."

The sun was begging to set, and clouds where begining to roll in once another small knocking came at the door. Lloyd threw the door open again and immediatly pulled Sheena into his arms. "Oh, thank god you're okay." He said happily.

Sheena had been extremly supprised by this, and was to stunned to do anything except return Lloyds embrace. "Welcome back Sheena." Presea said happily as Sheena was released by Lloyd. "I hope I didn't hurt you to badly."

Sheena shook her head. "Not at all. I'm fine now, so it doesn't matter anymore."

Suddenly loud rumbles of thunder could be heard, and lightning bolts began to come down almost as hard as the rain. "What the?" Lloyd cried and rushed outside.

Once they where all outside presea gasped. "No, It can't be!" Even before she spoke the word, they all knew what was going on. "Nefliem."


	4. The fires of hell consume his heart

Is this love, Chapter 4

Thunder rumbled loudly outside, and rain began to pour as if the water was coming from the ocean it'self. Presea gasped, and before she even said the word, they all knew what was going on. "Nefliem."

For the first time in the snowy city, rain was falling. The snow melted away, and lightning flashed brightly. "No!" Lloyd began. "I though Nefliem was gone for good!"

"apparently not!" Kratos said, pulling his sword from it's scabbard.

The ground began to rumble and large cracks appered. Buildings fell into the firey pits, and people ran for thier lifes as flames began to consume the town. "What is going on?" Presea cried in fear.

"Nefliem has emerged, thus, our world, is now the underworld." Kratos answered.

"Watch out!" Genis cried, and pushed presea out of the way of a small lightning bolt.

---------------------------------

Regal looked to the sky. "What is going on?" He asked and rain began to pour down.

"Now, now my hunnies!" Zelos began. "Do not worry, I the great zelos will protect you!" He said, puffing out his chest. Regal, who was also in Meltokio at the time looked over at Zelos.

"You pathetic chosen, this is no time to be playing around! Something big is going on!" He bellowed.

"Fine fine." Zelos sighed. "Ladies, go home. I have some buisness to attend to."

----------------------

Rain began to fall heavily in the town of Iselia. Collete stared outside from her window. "Woah, this is really bad!" She said, as a tree just outside her house toppled over.

Raine burst through the door, completly soaked. "Sorry about that." She said to Phidra. "I was closer to here than my house so... I hope you don't mind."

Phidra smiled. "Oh no, not at all. Make yourself at home."

Raine frowned. "I don't think there's time for that. Collete and I should leave soon. I belive that collete already knows what's going on."

---------------------------

Lloyd pulled both of his swords from thier shethes as a figure stepped out of the flames. He was tall, taller even than Kratos. His hair was a darker black than even the depth of midnight. His eye's shone red with the fires of Hell. "Ah, It is so good to be free again, and in a body as well. I think I'll slaughter some people in celebration." He grabbed a woman off the ground, who had tripped while trying to run away. "I think I'll start with you!" He pulled a large black sword from his own gut.

"Stop!" Lloyd bellowed and swung his blade across the ground, sending a wave of energy at Nefliem.

Nefliem dropped the woman and quickly deflected the energy with his sword. "So, the one's who defeated me before when I had that weak body of Abbyson's. This is my true form, and this time, things will differ." He lifted the black sword into the air. "You are in my turf now!" A giant fire ball appered, and he trust it twords Lloyd.

"Spread!" Genis cried, and the giant uproar of water doused Nefliem's attack.

Nefliem smirked. "Ah, you seem worth of my time. This will be fun!"

Kratos lunged at Nefliem, his blade gleaming in the light of the fire's. "Return to that of which you came!" He bellowed, and thrust his weapon through Nefliem's chest. The dark lord looked up from the blade and looked at Kratos. His mouth curved into a chuckle.

"Foolish humans." He muttered. A wave of dark energy shot from the wound, and pierced Kratos' shoulder. Kratos cried out in pain, and jumped back, away from Nefliem, his sword coated in black blood.

Sheena ran forward, about to attack, when her stomach pulsed in pain, and she fell to the ground. Nefliem noticed her moment of weakness nad lunged at her.

"Sheena no!" Lloyd bellowed and thre his sword at Nefliem. The blade bounced off of Nefliem's sword, giving Lloyd one moment to rush at him and tackle him away from Sheena.

Nefliem recoiled, Lloyds fury had made him a formidible foe. He fell over, and skided to a halt, Lloyd panting heavily over him. Lloyd pulled his other sword from it's scabbard. "Don't you ever endanger Sheena again!" He cried, and thrust his sword at the ground, However, Nefliem was already behind him.

"Too slow!"

Lloyd didn't make a sound as he felt cold steel pass through his back, and warm blood leave his body. He fell to the ground, not even a gasp passing his lips.

---------------------------------

Wind blowed and rain poured heavily at the South east abbey. Seles stared out the window and coughed. "Zelos." She muttered. "What is going on?"

Suddenly a red glow could be seen from across the sea. Seles stared closely. "What is that?" She wondered. Suddenly, a wave of fire shot over the sea, and Seles' question was answered. She cried out in fear, and the wall of fire smashed into the abbey.

Seles finnaly managed to open her eyes again. Zelos had her in his arm, flying on the rehaird. "Zelos... what happened?" She asked, shaken.

"That was a close call." Zelos said. "I had to burst in through the window." It was only now that Seles noticed a deep gash in the chosen's arm.

"Zelos, you're wounded!" She said.

"Who cares about that!" Zelos answered. "Something's going on. We'd better hurry."

Seles broke out in a serious coughing fit. "Zelos..." She muttered weakly.

"Crap!" Zelos wispered under his breath. "just hang on Seles, We will get you to a doctor. Just hang on!"

Seles did not answer.

---------------------------

"LLOYD!" Sheena cried through her tears and rose to her feet. She ran to Lloyd's side and pulled him into a sitting position. "Lloyd wake up! don't you dare die on me!" She cried craddling him in her arm's.

Nefliem then put the tip of his sword to Sheena's throat. "He has simply gone before you. You will see him again soon."

"Don't you dare touch her!" Presea roared, swinging her Axe full force at Nefliem. Nefliem pulled back from Sheena, only to run into Kratos. "Dammit!" He muttered and droped down, throwing himself behind Kratos' feet.

Kratos thrust downward. "Die!" His blade met only cold earth and Nefliem charged again at Sheena, Pulling her away from Lloyd, and lunging away from the group. Sheena tried to cry out for help, but the edge of nefliem's blade was pushed so hard against her neck, her skin was at the breaking point. She did not dare speak.

"I'm taking the girl!" Nefliem said calmly. "Interfere and I'll kill her on the spot!"

Both Kratos and Presea stopped. Genis canceled the spell he was about to cast. "You sick ass!" Genis cried. "How could you do this?"

Nefliem smirked and pointed a finger in Genis's direction. A small bolt of dark mana shot at Genis, hitting him square in the chest. Genis cried out in pain as he fell to the ground. "Genis!" Presea cried, and dropped to his side. Genis was writhing in pain. "Genis hang on!" She cried, tears froming in her eye's.

Kratos was now the only one left standing. His face was set in a grim expression, his eye's burning with fires unmatched even by hell. "You bastard. Release her!"

Nefliem laughed. "You are in no position to be ordering me around. You are Kratos are you not? The hero of the ancient Kharlan war. Hah, how pathetic. You are simply a human. and humans oh what emotions they feel. Pity, anger, sadness. All these lead to one thing. Death. All life is meaningless. That is why I care not about anything, and just do as I please."

"You're disgusting!" Lloyd said, strugling to raise to his feet.

"Lloyd, you're alive!" Sheena cried, forgeting Nefliem's blade, and a small cut appered in her neck.

"Silence wretch!" Nefliem cried, and punched her in the face, sending Sheena flying into a wall.

Lloyd pulled both his swords from the ground. "Leave her alone!" His voice was filled with pure anger. His heart pounding heavily, his blood flowing faster than it ever had.

Sheena tried to push herself from the ground, but fell back down, face first into the mud.

Nefliem grabbed her hair and pulled her into the air. Sheena's eye's filled with tears of pain, as her scalp felt it was being ripped from her head. Nefliem laughed. "Or what, you'll kill me? Sorry to cut your parade short, but I gotta go!" Both Sheena, and Nefliem dissapered in a cloud of black smoke.

"SHEENA!" Lloyd cried, his voice carying across the land, even with the rain pouring as hard as it was. Lloyd fell to his knees, unnoticble tears flowed down his face. "She's gone. I can't belive she's gone!" he managed to say between sobs.

"She is not gone!" A voice said.

"Origin?" Lloyd asked, noticing the familiar voice from his sword.

"She is nearby. However, I sense something terribly wrong is going on. You must find her quickly!" Origin said.

"But I don't even know where she is!" Lloyd answered, his voice still muffled with sobs.

"Where do you think?" Origin snapped, infuriated at seeing his master in such a weak state. "He's taken her into the underworld. Now don't just sit there, go and save her!"

Lloyd slowly managed to rise to his feet. "Allright. Kratos, genis, presea, lets go!" He said and limped tword a large pit, with flames spewing havily from it.

"Hey, don't foget about us!" Came a voice from the sky. Zelos, Raine, Collete, Regal, and Seles set down softly on the muddy ground of what once was the snowy city.

"Zelos, guys! You all came!" Genis cried happily.

Collete snorted.

"Yup yup! Cant let you all save the world on your own now can I?' Zelos asked, his careless voice returning.

"I can not simply stand by and watch as my world is torn appart!" Regal commented.

"Thanks guys." Lloyd said. He turned back to the firey pit. "All right. Let's go!" He cried, then jumped into the firey depths of the underworld.

---------------------------------

Nefliem chained Sheena to a wall and stared at her admiring her curves for a while. "You have such a strong will." He muttered. "And such a wonderfull body. It will make a nice replacement of my own."

Sheena managed to open her eye's. "Only in your sick dreams pervert!" She said and spat on Nefliems face.

Nefliem calmly wiped the spit from his face and laughed. "You've got spunk woman. I think I'll have my fun with you beforeI take you over!" He walked closer to her and placed his hand on her hip's. Sheena struggled vainly and tried to pull away, but she could do nothing as his hands fumbled around her body. She finnaly managed to wriggle her leg free from it's binds, and kicked Nefliem square in the groin.

Nefliem doubled over in pain and clutched his privates dearly. "You... Little wench!" He said, managing to get to his feet again. "I was only going to play with you, but you have just signed your fate!" He thrust his sword throuhg, sheena's leg, pinning it back to the wall.

Sheena cried in pain as blood ran down her leg, and began to form a pool of blood on the ground. Her eye's narrowed in anger. "You will pay for this Nefliem! I swear you will pay!"

She was silenced as Nefliems fist met her stomach. She gasped short and needing gasps as the air was forced from her lungs. Nefliem laughed happily. "Ah, How I am going to enjoy this!" He moved closer to the gasping Sheena and pulled her hair, causing her even more pain. "How I love to see a woman writhe in pain." He punched her again in the gut, knocking the woman unconcious.


	5. In the Realm of the Living No more

Lloyd jumped into the firey pit's of the underworld. He immediatly felt the heat of the flames. They licked his arms and legs, engulfing his body. He screamed in agony, and before he knew it, it was over. He was on the ground, panting heavily. Soon, the rest of the team also appered behind him.

"Are... You guy's all right?" Lloyd asked.

"SELES!" Zelos cried aloud. Seles was uncouncious in his arms. "No, seles wake up!" Zelos cried. Seles groaned lightly. She opened her eye's and looked at her brother.

"Z... Zelos. I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"What's wrong with her?" Zelos cried.

"It must have been the flames." Kratos said. "She's obviously a sickly child. It was not wise to bring her here."

Lloyd nodded. "Zelos, you stay behind and protect your sister. Kratos, Everybody, lets go!" The others nodded and followed Lloyd down a long dark hallway.

Sheena felt cold water splash on her face. "Wake up wench!" Nefliem ordered. Sheena opened her eye's, but saw almost nothing. She had lost alot of blood due to her wound on her leg. Her vision slowly came in and out of focus.

"Damn you! When Lloyd get's here, He will kill you!" She said weakly. Fire shone in her eye's.

Nefliem laughed again. "Your little friend Lloyd will do no such thing. For if he kills me, he will also be kiling you." His laughter rang out through the entire underworld.

Sheena realized what he ment. "No, there's no way. You wouldn't!"

but it was to late. Nefliem had falen to the ground, twitching violently. Sheena felt a large jolt of pain shot through her entire body, as Nefliems spirit dove into hers. She cired out in agony.

"That's sheena!" Lloyd bellowed. He began to run faster. "Don't worry Sheena, I won't let anything happen to you."

Kratos smiled lightly. "Lloyd, you have grown up so splendidly. I hope you luck in your love." He thought silently, following his son through the flames of hell.

Lloyd lifted his arms to shield his face as the heat from the flames that where growing in front of him. "Dammit nefliem, you will not stop me!" He bellowed and forced his way through the flames. Kratos and the others where in close pursuit when, "Lloyd, we can't go on!" Regal cried. Kratos and Lloyd looked back. Regal and everyone else where being blocked by a very powefull barrier. Only Kratos and Lloyd hade made it through.

"Go back to zelos!" Lloyd cried. "We'll come back for you!" He and Kratos continued thier way to the center of Nefliem, which is where Sheena was being held. Small demons blocked thier way. Lloyd drew his swords. "Outta my way!" He said, before swinging wildly, killing all the demons in an instant.

Kratos slashed at another demon, smirking as it fell to pieces.

"Come on!" Lloyd bellowed, and rushed through the remains. Kratos nodded and followed. Black flames sprang up from the ground, trying to cut Lloyd and Kratos off. Kratos flinched in pain as he tried to keep up with his son, who was in such a blood rage he could care less about the flames.

Finaly the flames died out, and Lloyd lowered his arms. "Sheena!" He cried. Sheena stood before him, a warming smile on her face. "Lloyd, you came for me!" She looked behind her at the corpse of Neflim. "Got here a bit late though. I already managed to kill him."

Lloyd ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry Sheena. I should have never let this happen."

Sheena also wrapped her arms around Lloyd. "It's all right. I know you would never leave me behind."

Lloyd sighed and hugged Sheena tightly. Kratos' eye's widened. "Lloyd look out!"

Blood spashed the hot rocky floor. Lloyd fell to his knees, shaking uncontrolably. In sheena's hand was a bloody dagger. A cold look on her face.

Kratos drew his sword. "Nefliem, I should have known you'd try something like this!"

Sheena laughed. "Ah how easily the human heart is decieved. Face them against thier love, and they grow weak. Unable to protect themselfs. Kratos, you of all people should know how that feels."

Kratos flinched, in memory of anna. "Shut your filth!" Kratos said cooly. His sword glistned in the flameing light.

Sheena formed a sword in her hand. "Very well, you want to fight. But just think, how will your son react if you kill the woman he loves?"

Kratos flinched. "Dammit Nefliem..."

---------------------------------------

Genis pointed at the barrier. "INDIGNATION!" He cried. A giant blast of electricity smashed into the barrier, but it held it's strength. Genis fell to the ground panting.

Presea ran to his side. "Relax Genis, you'r working to hard." She said quietly.

Genis panted heavily. "But... Lloyd and Kratos... and Sheena."

"They will be fine." Presea answered.

Zelos sat on a small rock, caring for his sister. Raine stood over her, applying first aid. "I'm sorry Zelos. I'm afraid she doesn't stand much of a chance." She told him.

"No way!" Zelos cried. "She can't die! Seles stay with me!" he cried to his sickly sister.

Regal sighed and sat down. "I guess all we can do is hope Lloyd will prevail in this fight."

------------------------------------------

Sparks flew all over as the two blades of steel clashed against one another. Kraros forced Sheena back, and was about to slash at her open torso, but hesitated. He cried out in pain ass Sheena's sword impaled him in the chest.

Lloyd groaned and slowly rose to his feet. "Kraots! No!" Lloyd cried, seeing his father with a sword deep in his chest. "Sheena stop this!" Lloyd cried, and ran at her. He threw his arms around her, hanging onto her tightly. "Come on, I know you're still in there, Sheena. Come back to me!"

Sheena hesitated for a moment. For half a second, her eye's returned to normal. "Lloyd..." She said, a tear forming in her eye. She sniffed, and raised the sword.

More blood found it's way to the ground. Lloyd opened his eye's and gasped. Kratos had grabbed Sheena's blade in midair, his own hand getting a deep gash. "Don't you dare touch my son!" He said menacingly, all mercy from his eye's where gone. He used his other hand to raise his sword into the air.

"KRATOS DON'T!" Lloyd bellowed. Kratos snapped back to reality, and stoped in midswing.

Sheena smirked and forced herself from Kratos' grip. "Rise from the underworld, come forth my servent!" She cried and lifted her hand into the air. A bright flash illuminated the entire relm on Nefliem. When Kratos and Lloyd managed to open thier eye's again, Kraots nearly broke into tears. His voice cracked as he said one word, "Anna?"

"What?" Lloyd asked. "That's... Mom?"

Ana was a tall slender woman. She had deep green eye's, of the color jade. She wore her brown hair long, down to her middle back. A comforting smile shone on her face. "Kratos, Lloyd, I love you both!" She said quietly.

Sheena laughed and pointed at Anna. Anna cried out in pain. She feel to the ground, and her skin began to change into a green tint.

"Are you a fool?" Kratos cried. "Anna's been dead for years. Theres no way she could---"

"Are you stupid?" Sheena interupted. "We are in the underworld you twit. This is your wife. Now die by her hand!"

Kratos began to shake uncontrolably. "No, It can't be... Anna!" He rushed to her side, dropping his sword. She was twitching in pain, her skin continued to change. "Anna, no. Please don't transform!" He said, holding her in his arms. Anna gasped in pain one last time. Her tranformation was complete. She plunged her claws into Kratos' gut.

Kratos coughed out blood, and grabbed anna's arm. "I won't let this happen again. I wont!" His wings shot forth from his back, and enshrouded both him and his wife.

Lloyd forced himself to his feet, panting heavily. Sheena stood feet away, smiling, with an evil look on her face. Lloyd looked down at the corpse of Nefliem. his spirit now in Sheena. Lloyd returned his gaze to sheena. "Sheena, please. I know your there. Come back to me!"

Sheena laughed. "Don't you realize it yet? The sheen you knew is gone forever!" Sheena lifted her sword into the air, and lunged at Lloyd. "Now die!"

---------------------------------------

Stand back!" Zelos demanded. Genis and Presea nodded, backing away from the barrier. Zelos pulled his sword from it's scabbard. His orange wings sprung from his back. Seles lay a few feet away, her pulse now longer existed. Zelos was in such a rage, that nothing could stop him. "This is for my sister!" He cried loudly, and thrust his sword at the barrier. blue lightning bolts flew from the spot where Zelos' blade touched the barrier. Zelos roared in anger, and pushed hard. The barrier quivered for a moment, then shattered.

"He did it!" Raine said in ammazement.

"Let's go!" Collete cried, and ran side by side with zelos further in.

Genis grabbed Presea's hand, and followed the two chosen.

Raine nodded to Regal. They followed in pursuit.

Zelos and collete turned a corner. They both gasped.

Sheena slashed at Lloyd. Lloyd took one step forward. He rose his eye's to meet Sheena's perfectly. He moved his arms forward, and pulled Sheena into them. The blade made contact with Lloyd's shoulder, digging into his body. Lloyd closed his eye's and pressed his lips agianst Sheena's.

Sheena's eye's widened and the blade stopped inches from Lloyd's heart. Tears filled her eye's as she closed them. Nefliem roared in pain, and shrank out of Sheena's soul, being purified for the rest of eternity.

Sheena opened her eye's agin. Lloyd was smiling weakly at her. "I knew, you'd come back to me..." He feel to the ground, blood spilling from the deep wound Sheena had just inflicted.

"Lloyd!" She cried, and pulled him close to her. She looked over at Kratos' angel wings, which finnaly pulled back, to reveal kratos and Anna. Anna was back in her human form. Kratos lay on the ground, no breath passing through his lips.

"Kratos! Lloyd!" The entire party cried and rushed forward to help them. Zelos placed his fingers on Kratos' neck. "They are both dead." He said, looking at Anna's dead form.

"No, that can't be!" Sheena said, her tears flowing freely.

Lloyd managed to open his eye's and looked up at Sheena. "Don't worry... Kratos wont die... that easily."

"What are you talking abbout?" Zelos cried. "He's already dead!"

Suddenly, Kratos shuddered, and rose to his feet. Zelos lunged backwards.

Kratos wiped his forehead, panting heavily. "Rest in peace... Anna." he said quietly.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Zelos bellowed. "How are you still alive?"

Kratos looked down at Zelos. "Zelos, I won't give you my secrets."

Lloyd laughed lightly, Suddenly followed by a bloddy cough. "Lloyd!" Sheena cried as he fell into unconciousness. "LLOYD?" Blood ran dwon his mouth, and from his many deep wounds.

The ground began to rumble heavily. "What is going on?" Regal asked.

"Probably the world is reverting back to normal." Kratos said. "Due to the death of Nefliem, the underworld must sink back to it's own land."

The darkness around them dissapered, and the town of Flanoir came back to normal.

-------------------------------------------

All semed like it had been a dream The snow in Flanoir began to fall softly again, and the buildings had not a single scratch on them. Sheena and the others looked to the horizon. The red tint of the underworld was slowly dissapering. "Look's like we saved the world, again!" Zelos said quietly, looking down at his sister. "But we couldn't save her." He turned away from Seles, tears forming in his eyes.

"Lloyd!" Sheena cried, holding him next to her, tears streaming down her face. "Don't you dare die on me!" She said quietly.

Lloyd groaned and slowly opened his eye's. "oh, hey Sheena. I'm in pretty bad shape huh?" He joked lightly.

"Don't try to talk!" Sheena demanded, as she pulled the large pink ribbon from around her waist, and tied it tight around Lloyd's wound, her clothes slightly falling from her shoulders.

Lloyd laughed lightly. "Heh, nice view Sheena."

Sheena blushed lightly, and turned away from Lloyd. "Oh shut up." She said, her voice quivering. She was just so glad he was alive.

--------------------------------------------

A month later, Lloyd was finnaly fully healed, and able to walk again. As he left the inn, he looked at his friends. "Hey, where's Sheena?" He asked.

"I think she said she was going to the balcony in front of the church." Zelos answered.

Lloyd headed off twords the church. "Why is she there?" He asked himself as he passed the hospital. Lloyd slowed down a bit and took in the scenery around him. He could hardly belive what had happened over the last month. It all seemed like a dream now. The only evidence that remained was the death of Seles. Zelos had never been the same since that day. He hadn't tried to grope Sheena once.

"Oh, there you are Sheena." Lloyd called as he reached the balcony.

Sheena turned to face Lloyd. She was blushing lightly. She was in the blue dress he had bought for her in Altamira about five weeks back. "Hey Lloyd." She said, rubbing the back of her head. Her hair was down of course. (As it had been ever since she took it down, the day after Lloyd got her the dress.)

"Sheena what is wrong with you?" Lloyd asked. He pulled her into his arms. "Aren't you cold? How could you come out here in only a dress?"

Sheena sighed ever so lightly, as she stood there for what seemed like an eterinty. "I was a little." She finnaly admited. "Not anymore."

Lloyd felt his face burst into red colour. He finnaly realized something. This feeling he had for the woman in his arms, the strange yet welcome sensation he felt whenever he was near her, was love.

Sheena had known she loved Lloyd for a long time. A very long time. She felt relived to finnaly be standing in his arms. She rememberd less than a month ago, Lloyd had foolishly said they could be great friends. She had thought at that moment that it would never work. But now as she stood, held in his warm arms... She felt a little diffrent.

"Sheena," Lloyd began.

"Yes?" She asked, looking into his eye's.

Lloyd, for the longest time fought to find words. He strugled to force them from his throat. "Sheena... I... I love you, so much. I've never been able to realize it, but now I know, I love you."

Sheena could feel her heart leap in joy at these words. Her cheeks went a deep cherry red. "I... I love you too." She finnaly managed to say.

Lloyd also felt the same jump of the heart Sheena had felt. He felt like jumping into the air, shouting for joy, but fought it. Sheena needed his warmth. Lloyd puled her closer, and as the sun reflected off the cold snow, Illuminating the entire city, Lloyd pressed his lips against the warm lips of Sheena."

----------------------------------------------

Lloyd stood at the front of a large room. He was dressed in a sharp black tuexedo. He looked over to Kratos.

A rare smile crossed Kratos' face as he nodded to his son.

Lloyd nodded and twitched his fingers nervously. Next to him stood Zelos, wearing a nice black tuxedo. Zelos looked down at Lloyd and smiled. "Don't worry Lloyd. It will all go fine."

Lloyd couldn't help but to smile. He turned his gaze down the middle lane. Music began to play, and the entire crowd rose. Sheena appered at the end of the hall, hand in hand with Chief Iggaguri. Sheena blushed deeply.

Zelos wistled. Sheena was dressed in a wounderfull white drees. It held tight to her body from the bust down to her waist. At the waist the dress burst into a silky skirt, which flowed along with Sheena's every move. Sheena had he;r hair done up in a very special way. It hung down to her middle back, but she had a pink ribbon at the top of her head, tied around her hair, making a very cute Icon.

Kratos nodded to Sheena as she walked past him. Sheena smiled at Kratos, hardly able to hide her joy.

Genis snikered lightly, which soon meet Raines palm. Presea shook her head and returned her attention to the ceremony.

Sheena stoped before Lloyd, and turned to face him. Iggaguri smiled and a tear ran down his face. As the priest spoke, Lloyd stared into Sheena's eyes, and she into his. As the final words where spoken, Lloyd and Sheena transversed thier vows, and then, finnaly joined eachother in holy matramony.

---------------------------------

Woot, I've finnaly finishe with the Nefliem incident section of my story. If you think it's all over though, you are greatly mistaken. There will be more. ALot more! STAY TUNED!


End file.
